Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance
by TyrannosaurusRex
Summary: I need a Beta Reader for this. This is remaking of my previous fire emblem story. I don't do any gay/same sex pairing. Summary inside. Rating will definitely change. I have bad news, I can't find a beta for this story and my current beta has problem on her computer but I will try my best to make this story as good as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary****: **Takes place before and during the Mad King War. My retelling of Path of Radiance. Soren is not the most powerful being in this story by the way but he has a major role in this story as well as Ike. Soren is the heir to the throne of Daein who at first influence by his father, King Ashnard to be cold towards the weak but somehow his personalty changed. This is AU.

**Let me clear things up though:**

Ashnard is the mad king of the military country Daein but he cares for Soren and Almedha. Ashnard did marry Almedha in this story even though it didn't happen in the games. Ashnard's mount is not Rajaion. I make Almedha as Ashnard's mount. How about let's make a family is bigger.

Zelgius is the son of Greil and Elena. Why did I put that? Because I said he is so please do not go Nazi on me about this. And yes, Greil did kill Elena and did slash all tendons on his sword hand. Elena is a Heron laguz (Why did I said it? I don't know, I guess what happen at the Radiant Dawn game when Mist passed out?). Ike and Mist are branded and Ike and Mist's mark are on their back like Zelgius. Zelgius's armor was bless and he already have the swords Ragnall and Aldonite which was wielded by Greil before(I know, it's stupid but it's AU). There is no Black Knight, just Zelgius who is in the black armor.

The classes are up to Third Tiers. Branded and their laguz parents never lost their powers. This story has OCs. Sentinel can use swords. Dragon/Wyvernriders could also use swords, I mean they use to in the old fire emblem.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Year 626, Spring; Nevassa, Capital of Daein

Big day in the country of Daein as the people rejoiced the biggest moment in Daein. The prince is born from Queen Almedha, the former princess of the powerful dragon nation Goldoa and now queen of Daein along with her husband, Ashnard, a powerful man who took the rule of Daein after the Great Plague killed his his father and brothers; Ashnard and Almedha proclaim a holiday for their subjects to pay homage to the prince. The birth of the prince spreads throughout the continent and King Dheginsea of Goldoa along with Rajaion, Kurthnaga, Nasir, Ena, Gareth, and along with the heron Lehran came to Daein to witness the birth of prince who Ashnard and Almedha decide to name the green haired baby Soren.

The Goldoa dragons went in to the palace after they revert to their humanoid form to see the baby Soren who is in a small bed sleeping. Horns were blown as the announcer of Daein announced, "Please welcome, King Dhenginsea of Goldoa and his two sons, Rajaion and Kurthnaga of Goldoa." Goldoa royalties make their way towards the baby Soren. One by one, the Goldoa royalties look at Soren and King Dhenginsea could sense great power in Soren as well as he notice the brand mark of the dragon laguz.

Dhenginsea look at his daughter and son in law, "I could sense great power in him. Too powerful for his age and size." Dhenginsea told them as Almedha smiled and hugged her father. Ashnard smirked and walk towards Dhenginsea who was released by Almedha. "What do you mean by great power?" Ashnard asked and Dhenginsea answered, "Great power as in great potential for a person that small. He has the ability of a black dragon. Great potential of becoming a great King."

Ashnard nodded and went to look at his son in bed, still sleeping until Almedha went toward Soren and picked him up. Soren finally became awake and look at Almedha, reaching for her face. Once Soren touch Almedha for the first time, he begins to coo and Almedha smiled with the crowd giving a "Awww!"

Almedha hand Soren to Ashnard who try to be gentle as he can. Soren try to reach for Ashnard who pulled his head back. "Looks like he likes you, dear husband." Almedha said as she took Soren back from Ashnard's arms. Almedha put Soren back to bed and then the long black hair heron, Lehran who wants to be called 'Sephiran' came towards the baby branded.

Sephiran finally notice a brand mark on his forehead and look at Ashnard, "I hope you will allow me to sing a song for your young son as this song will offer your son wisdom and knowledge."

Ashnard nodded in agreement and Sephiran begin to sing a galdrar. A beautiful song fills joy and happiness throughout the room. Soren fell asleep through the song and Sephiran place his hand onto Soren's head and said, "We will meet again, son of Daein."

Sephiran raised his hands from Soren and walk towards Ashnard and said, "Mind if I speak to you in private, King Ashnard?"

Almedha watch as her husband and the heron laguz left to a different room.

* * *

Year 627, Winter; Nevassa

A year after the birth of prince Soren, a general name Gawain is tending his wife Elena who is now in labor. Their eldest son Zelgius who is also another general of the Daein army, witnessing a birth of his new sibling. Pain is what Elena feels and Gawain always hold on to his wife to make sure she is alright. A cry is being heard as a newborn baby boy emerge from his mother's womb.

After she finish given birth to the boy, the couple finally name their newborn son, Ike. Zelgius notice a similar brand on Ike's upper back which represent a hawk. Zelgius married Petrine 5 years ago who bore him two sons, William and Wes.

"Come Zelgius, it's time to meet your new baby brother." Elena encourage her son of 40 years to meet with Ike for the first time. Zelgius walk forward and was handed Ike from Elena. Ike cry louder after he took a look at Zelgius. Zelgius starts to panic, have no idea how to take care of a baby, give it back to Elena. Elena cuddle with Ike and start singing the gladr of rebirth. Ike enjoyed the song and laugh with joy.

Not long after, a Almedha give birth to another child name Pelleas.

Spies of Daein have reported that a princess was born in Crimea. Daein and Crimea have hate each other for a long time as Crimea send a messenger to Nevassa to offer peace between the two nations. Ashnard accepted the peace offer. Crimea knows about Ashnard's ambition to conquer Crimea and want to. Ashnard however, feels that Crimea is plotting to attack Daein anytime soon so he increase the training of Daein's military even though Daein's military is the strongest of all beorc nations in Telleus but the navy is not even close to match with the strongest navy in the continent like Crimea's so Ashnard suggest building more ships to try to match with the Crimea's powerful and large navy. Once Crimea hear about Daein's increasing military power, they believe that Daein is increasing military strength to invade Telleus most hated and largest nation, the Begnion Empire. Begnion has spies on every corner of Telleus so they know Ashnard is planning to invade Crimea instead but did nothing but to increase the nation's defense in case of Daein does invade Begnion. Begnion didn't try to warn Crimea of an incoming invasion from Daein nor did they know when Daein will invade.

A year later, Gawain retired as a Great Rider of Daein and entrust the title to Zelgius before him, Elena, and Ike left Daein to live in Gallia due to the Daein's new harsh military training. Zelgius was honored to take his father's place as one of the Great Riders and was gifted with his father's armor and two holy swords, Ragnell and Alondite. Almedha give birth again to triplets which one of them is a girl which they name 'Amelia' and two princes name 'Matthew' and 'Arthur'.

* * *

Year 635, Autumn, Nevassa's training field

The training field is packed and bloody as soldiers in training are participating in different drills and intense training. Training such as soldier trained to fight in close combat, six on one to toughen each other up, push ups, pull ups, crunches, squats or jump squats, and other physical activities, being flogged to get tougher, javelin throwing, hunting with bow and arrow, and running around the city with a 50 pound bag on their backs or with full heavy armor. Drill are perform to perfect formations such as phalanx and testudo, horseback riding. Military training in Daein also consist of swimming a mile, digging defensive ditches around castles, cities, and villages. For magic users, their training consist of running, swimming, and memorization of magic.

Daein youth from age of 7 to 13 are also included in Daein's harsh training system. They are trained to fight and endure any pain they feel as well as being taught with discipline.

Soren is one of the youth in the training field. Soren was able to withstand every single ounce of pain and sweat in the training due to the black dragon laguz blood in his veins. Soren manage to defeat every single youth in arts of sword and fighting.

Ashnard felt that the training is too easy and soft for Soren so he decide to train Soren himself. Ashnard train Soren harsh and hard with the sword. Every time Soren keeps getting hit hard from Ashnard's shots and try to hit his father but keeps missing. "Come on, Soren! You could do better than that!" Ashnard tries to motivate Soren but Soren could feel large amount of pain in his body from Ashnard's hit. After Ashnard hit Soren once more, Soren fell to his knees and arms which cause Ashnard to stop as everyone is watching Soren getting beaten. Soren try to stand up on his feet so that he won't disgrace Ashnard.

"I think you have enough for today my son. You been training for at least 5 hours including 2 hours with me. Get some rest." Ashnard turned to go back to the palace but Soren halted his father, "Wait!"

Ashnard turn to see Soren who is suddenly surrounded with fire, thunder, wind, dark, and light magic. Everyone including Ashnard eyes widen as Soren stood up, "Let's keep going!"

'Is this the great power that Dheginsea was talking about?' Ashnard thought as Soren kept his head up and smirked. Black wings appeared from Soren's back and a tail emerged. Soren let out a roar before he fully transformed into a black dragon. Soren then reverted back and fell forward in exhaustion. Soren was then taken to his bed in his room.

* * *

Year 637, Summer, Crimea

Ike was a young 8 year old boy who desire to be a great swordsmen like his father, Gawain who rename himself Greil. Ike's training was based on building strength, speed, skill, and agility. Greil always push Ike to his limit for improvements as well to teach Ike how to wield a sword like him back in the days in Daein but Ike has no knowledge of Greil's position as one of the Great Riders of Daein nor does he have any knowledge of his past. Elena is died and the Mist was born 5 years ago.

"Come on, you stubborn pup. Try to hit me with everything you got." Greil motivated and Ike's hits were always blocked. After Ike was exhausted from training, Greil decide to take him out on a walk through the forest.

"Ike, do you have any knowledge of your brand on your back?"

"No, I try to wash it off but it won't wash off."

"Of course it won't wash off because it will never wash off."

"What you mean?"

"Let me tell you about your heritage."

Greil taught Ike about the beorc, the laguz, and the branded. Ike was fascinated when Greil mention of branded could transform depending on the brand but will sometimes be mistaken as laguz by beorc. Greil taught him how to transform and Ike appears to be a blue hawk. Greil laugh and Ike finally reverted back.

"That was awesome! I should show my form to everyone!" Ike said loudly but Greil shook his head.

"No, Ike!"

"What? Why?"

"A lot of beorc are racist towards the laguz and if you transform in front of them then you will most likely be treated less than livestock. I don't want you to transform, not in front of Shinon at least. He is racist towards the laguz." Greil answered.

* * *

Year 644, Summer; Nevassa

Soren is now finish training in the training field at the age of 18. He became a very strong and athletic young man. Soren's hair grew out down halfway of his neck and his looks are still youthful. His skill with the sword is above average in standard but his skills in magic of anima, light, and dark is superior compare to every sage in Daein. Soren have studied in arts of strategy and developed a tactical mind after he trains for 18 years under his aunt Ena who became Soren's caretaker under Almedha's request before Soren's 18th even have his own wyvern which he names Hurricane. Soren is stubborn, cold and hostile towards the weak, rude, and prideful.

Soren is walking around the streets of Nevassa, people giving him nods and bow in respect, , soldiers patrolling around the streets, and girls and young women trying to get his attention but what they get from Soren was rejection. Soren is wearing a full black armor with greenish-white robe around. Still walking, Soren sees 15 gangsters with axes and knives surrounding a beautiful girl with silver hair and a unconscious boy with green short hair. Soren watch as they beat the boy out of the way and make their way towards the girl. He listen to the gangsters speaking. "Heh heh heh! A pretty little girl like you'll fetch a pretty penny for me! Now be a good girl and come to papa."

After he heard the statement, Soren decide to step in to defend the girl. The gangsters stopped as they spotted Soren. One of the gangster smiled and said, "A royal blood of Daein? How interesting! You could make us a lot of gold after we capture you."

Soren pull out Vague Katti from it's sheath. "Don't think I will be a easy target. Just because there's 15 of you and one of me doesn't mean you control the outcome."

"Heh heh! You'll still outnumbered through!"

"Outnumbered? Yes. But outmatched? No. It's you all who are outmatched and the power within me is so strong that I will be able to destroy all 15 of you within seconds. Did anyone told you what my power is?" Soren insulted the gangsters who the leader frowned and then order, "Insolent wretch! Kill him!"

The gangsters charge and Soren begin to chant, "**Mighty blizzard, freezing ice. Heel my command! Obliterate my enemies with your power,**" The gangsters stop in fear as Soren continue to finish his chant, "**Rexcalibur!**". White aura surrounds the gangsters and snow particles gathering around them then freeze them by forming ice shards around them. The shards of ice then shatter in a flurry of whirlwinds which kill the gangsters.

"You- You're no human! You're a demon! A monster!" The leader begin and Soren start to walk towards him. The leader start to walk backwards and then grab the unconscious boy who lied onto the ground. "Sothe!" The girl spoke for the first time and Soren stop his advance, "Disarm yourself."

Soren didn't comply and the leader grab the boy tighter. Soren approach towards them which result the grip be tighter on Sothe but Soren didn't stop. "I said 'Disarm yourself' or I'll kill the boy." The leader threatened and put an axe on Sothe's throat. Soren stop approaching and point the sword at him, "You better let him go or I will swiftly kill you from here. Five seconds." Soren threatened the leader who is now shaken with fear.

Five seconds later, the gangster threw Sothe to aim at Soren. Soren quickly caught Sothe and the gangster charge at Soren with his axe. Soren quickly grab him by the wrist. The gangster gasp in shock and pain as Soren smirked and said, "Wow, you're one strong dude but for a fighter, you are unskilled and pretty stupid." Soren quickly stab the gangster in the gut.

The gangster is now dead and blood is leaking out from the wound which Soren's blade is still in. Soren pulled his blade out and the gangster drop down as Soren slash his blade towards the ground near where the silver hair maiden is still standing. Soren look at the girl and quickly recognize her heritage then look at Sothe who is still unconscious. Soren walk towards Sothe and look for any wounds.

Soren found an blood coming out of the boy's tight shirt and look to see the boy has a wound on his chest. Soren believed that he should take the boy to the doctor before he look at the silver hair girl who approach both him and Sothe before she kneel down. She put her hands together which forms a green aura around. Soren watched as the girl finally placed her hands on the boy. The boy awoke and the girl fell unconscious.

"Micaiah?" The boy talked for the first time and look at the silver hair girl. "What happen to her?" The boy asked after he turn to Soren and then notice blood stains on Soren then look to see the gangsters that attack them earlier.

"Did you kill them?" Sothe asked and Soren nodded his head. Sothe sigh with relief and Soren ask, "Who is she? She place her hands on your wound and now you look like you don't feel a thing."

Sothe frowned and mumble, "Curses Micaiah. I thought I told you not to use Sacrifice." Soren didn't need to ask what Sothe said, he could hear him what he mumble with his ears. "Sacrifice? What's that?" Soren asked and the boy look at Soren and answered, "That's what she use to heal me but she will sacrifice part of her life to save me."

Soren was sightly impressed of the power due to the fact it heals people but sacrificing part of life for a person is not his best of interest. Soren stood up and walked away from both Soren and the unconscious Micaiah. Sothe shout towards him, "Wait!" Soren look back at Sothe before Sothe continued, "Aren't you going to help?"

Soren exhaled and was going to walk away but he could see a tear shed from Sothe's eyes. Soren grab his heal staff and make his way towards Micaiah before he raise it above Micaiah's head. The head of the staff turns blue and the aura start flowing towards Micaiah. Micaiah open her eyes and see Soren and Sothe in front of her. "Thank you sir." Sothe look at Soren who stood up and look at Sothe, "Don't get use to it." then look at Micaiah, "What are you? A Branded like me and you process great power."

"Yes, and you would know. There's something very different about you, too. Your energy feels so ancient. You and I seem to have so much in common."

"Perhaps or perhaps not."

"There's another thing different about you. Two halves of your heart are at war." Soren cock an eyebrow, finally knowing of what laguz blood she has as he still listening to her statement, "One half is frozen while the other half is warm and is struggling to melt through the ice as it is almost fully melted. I see that you cherish your family, you rely on them, you love them, and look up to them including your father. The cold part about your heart is, what about other people? You always care about the servants, soldiers, middle and upper class but you despise the weak and the helpless."

Soren didn't show any emotion nor did he feel hurt inside. It's true, Soren has never cared for helpless or the weak. All his life, he always live as a shadow of his father, King Ashnard as he is the heir to the throne of a powerful nation. He was always taught that the weak will always submit to the strong. Laguz or Beorc does not matter nor does rank and class will not matter, strength and power is what matters in the Daein now. The only way for the weak to survive is to cling to the strong. That is the natural order that Soren was taught from Ashnard and that's why Soren is the heir because of his immense power and strength over his brothers and sister.

Soren sigh and spoke, "Our society is always base on strength and power. Class and rank does not matter nor does Laguz, Branded, or Beorc. The only way the weak could survive is submit to the strong. It is the station that the strong alone could control his destiny."

"What about your destiny when you become King? Are you forging your own destiny or are you parents forging it for you? I believe it's something different from your father." Micaiah ask and Soren could feel his patience for the girl is running low, "What do you know of my destiny?"

"I know and I have something to tell you." Micaiah said and Soren fold his arms, "What is it? I hope you're not looking into my heart again like you were doing earlier."

Micaiah sigh as she begin, "When every life life meets another life, something will be born. You will not be the same person you are now." Soren could feel anger burning inside him as he reply, "What did you say?"

"I seen it." Micaiah told him "With my foresight." Soren clench his fist as he is ready to blast Micaiah and Sothe out of the country but he feel like he couldn't. "You will be a different person later on. You will have a wife, children, and-"

"Stop it. I think I heard enough. My future? Doesn't sound like my future I would forge in my life." Soren doesn't believe that Micaiah could see into the future. "You talk too much. You speak like you could control my fate in the future. Well, it's mine to forge and not even the Goddess of Tellius could change that."

Micaiah and Sothe backed off as Soren turned his back at them and walk towards the palace. As he was walking, he talk to himself, "Silly girl! Seeing the future. What is this madness? I should have shred her into pieces but why couldn't I?" Soren sigh as he begin to develop thoughts, 'Why do I feel some attraction towards her? Is it because of her silver hair? Is it because of her great power that rival with mines? Those were not it. What is it? She has nice legs, I give her that but that's not it. I bet it's because how she spoke to me, she is unlike the other maidens. She doesn't try to receive my attention. I got to stay inside the palace before I get rid of these thoughts.' Soren made his way towards his room and took a nap where nobody disturb him, not even his parents or his brothers and sister.

A week later, Soren has stayed in the palace and never thought of his meeting with Micaiah and her 'adopted' brother. Soren walk towards the fountain outside and wash his face. He heard a laugh not far away from him. Soren look to see his sister Amelia laughing at something towards him. "Who's Micaiah, big brother?" Soren sigh and reply, "What are you talking about, Amelia?" Soren turn back to the fountain and still washing his face.

Amelia is a flirtatious and seductive princess who usually bring home random boys she see from her brothers' training. She is smart and somewhat strong for a girl but sensitive. She always wears a dark robe with some parts of her body expose to the fresh air of Tellius and a necklace made from gold and shows a head of a dragon. Amelia is very outgoing and great sense of humor unlike her serious oldest brother(Soren). Pretty much, she inherit traits from her mother including the outgoing, flirtatious, and being seductive; Amelia is also fond of horses and pegasus. Matthew is calm as for Arthur is rash and impulsive. Pelleas however is gentle and the least harsh of the brothers but like Arthur, Soren, and Matthew, he doesn't care much for the weak and the helpless whom the brothers despise. Amelia however doesn't care much about Daein's current society as she doesn't agree to it but to her, it depend on looks, once she sees a good looking man or boy, she makes her move but most of the boys she dates were judged by her brothers and Ashnard to see any form of power or strength which 95% of them failed to match their expectations.

"You mention her in your sleep." Soren's eyes widen when Amelia told him, "Who is she?" Soren knows better than to not answer his 'annoying' sister, "Some random girl who thinks she could control my destiny. Why do you ask me these questions?"

"Sounds to me that you like the girl in your sleep. You said something like 'I have to get rid of these thoughts of Micaiah' or something like that." Soren's face turns red at his sister's statement. Amelia giggled at the sight of Soren's blush, "I knew it! You like her! When will we meet her?"

"Shut up Amelia." Soren said calmly and walk towards away. Soren was going to the training field to watch his brothers. "Where are you going?" Amelia start following Soren.

"Training field, going to watch Pelleas, Arthur, and Matthew." Soren reply without looking back. Soren didn't stop walking and realized that Amelia is following him, "What you doing?"

"I want to watch them train too." Amelia replied and Soren shrugs his shoulder in response.

Once they got to the training field in Nevassa, they start to watch trainers training the soldiers and soldiers to be. Soren then see something that he wasn't expecting to see. "Sothe?" Soren mutter to himself as he could see a green hair boy is in the middle against his three brothers that were surrounding him. They were punching, kicking, and grappling him until he is on the ground for ten seconds. 'What is he doing here?' Soren ask through his mind as he could see Sothe is getting beat up and blood gush from his face, nose, and mouth. He watch as Sothe is on the ground and Arthur stated to bloody Sothe, "You weak boy! Get up!" Sothe is struggling to get up but Arthur kicked him in the stomach which result Soren to walk towards them.

Pelleas, Arthur, and Matthew stopped and look at Soren who begins, "Enough. This is a training field where soldiers train! Not a beatdown!" Soren then look at Arthur, "Can't you see that this boy has enough?" Arthur nodded and look down to the ground. Soren walk to grab a bucket of water and then pour it on Sothe to wash the blood off then shout to the soldiers and the trainees, "In this training field! Every soldier's job is to make each other stronger, if we don't do that but kill each other then we will have no army! You are train to fight! You're trained to be strong! You're training in the best military nation in all of Tellius! You are trained to fight for the might of Daein!" The soldiers war cried after Soren's speech. Soren look at Sothe and whispered, "We need to talk privately."

* * *

Well, I'll stop here and it's what if Ashnard and Almedha's sons were raised by both of them? Of course, they will be influence by Ashnard. I mean, most sons follow their father's examples. Soren's personalty of being rude and cold will last until later.

New Class: Prince Daein & Princess Daein. Prince Daein are like Grandmasters from Awakening with staves, swords, and tomes while Princess Daein is like Dancer with great skills in knives, tomes and staves.

I'll make a page about the OCs and their class. I'll also make some sort of description about them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Kiss**

Soren grabbed Sothe to take him to somewhere private. Soren look at his brothers who were still looking at him. Soren signal them to keep training as for Amelia watched as Soren is taking the green hair boy. Sothe was being dragged by Soren then look at Amelia who just smiling at him resulting Sothe to blush a little and smile back. Amelia walked away with a giggle and start watching the soldiers train. Soren look at Sothe who's attention was on Amelia a while ago, "I take a guess you're taking a liking to my sister."

Sothe look at Soren who looks pretty serious and denied, "No I don't." Soren was unconvinced due to Sothe's red face after he denied it before he replied, "That's ok, a lot of men and boys are trying to win her hand after their first sight of her so don't try to lie to me about that." Sothe realized that they're still outside the training field and ask, "Aren't you suppose to take me somewhere private?" Soren sigh and offered, "How about I offer you something?"

Sothe nodded and Soren said, "You see, the palace is big and my father needs more servants. You will be provided a house, money, and maybe some training from me in combat if you want."

Sothe quickly agreed and ask, "What about Micaiah? She could be in great service to the Royal House of Daein." Soren sigh and reply, "Fine. She can be another servant in my home." Sothe smiled and Soren stated, "Go and bring her to the throne room. My father will tell you two what you two will be doing." Sothe ran off to get Micaiah and Soren walk back to the palace.

* * *

**Crimea**

Ike has finished his training with his father, Greil. Ike had a hard day in training, he had to swim underwater in the pond then run 3 miles throughout the forest. After the running, he had to do 250 push ups, 300 crunches, and 500 body weight squats then train with Greil in sword fighting. Ike laid down on his bed and still breathing heavily. Ike is a athletic, quick, and strong man but he lacks confidence and experience of leadership which will take time. In the mercenary company, nobody but Titania knew about Greil, Ike, and Mist being a Branded. Ike couldn't imagine Shinon, a archer who doesn't like Ike and is racist towards laguz react to a Brand. Ike could imagine Shinon being shocked after hearing that Greil and his family are Branded or at least leave the company.

* * *

**Daein, Nevassa; 4 hours later after Soren offer a job to Sothe and Micaiah**

Somehow, it didn't go to well for Soren after Sothe and Micaiah were offer a job. Soren was fine about Sothe is a page boy who going to clean the palace like a slave. Idea that Soren didn't like what his parents did was let Sothe and Micaiah live in one of the rooms in the palace and Micaiah being an Assistant to Soren. 'What in the world were my parents thinking?! Now I pretty much have to listen to every word from silly girl. She's going to follow everywhere I go. Worse decision I ever regretted.'

Soren notice a pack of letters on his desk. Soren grab one and open it and it appears to be a love letter from some random girl Soren seen in the city. Soren burn the letter then look at the other one which is also a love letter and burn the one he is holding now. Soren sigh and then hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" Soren said to let the person knocking know that the door is unlocked. Soren look who it is and it's Micaiah in a change of clothes. Micaiah is wearing red short dress with a blue scarf and tight legging. She even have a bird name 'Yune' on her shoulder.

"What are your orders?" Micaiah asked and Soren reply while pointing at the letters, "Do me a favor and help me look through these letters. I keep getting love letters from random maidens in the city."

Micaiah nodded and help Soren look through the letters. Seventy letters later, Soren is bored out of his mind that all the letter he's been reading were none but love letters. Soren gave up until Micaiah handed him a letter. Soren read the letter and it appears to be a party invitation letter from Goldoa. It's says about Rajaion and Ena's anniversary being a week from now. Soren look at Micaiah and ask, "Are there any more letters?"

"Just that and love letters sir." Soren nodded and Micaiah ask, "Do you hate me Soren? You didn't look too happy when I was assigned to be your assistant but yet now, you look so calm."

"I don't know if it's hate. I think it's more like I see you as a rival."

"I see. Because of our powers, isn't it?"

"Of course and I get irritated every time someone try to forge my own destiny. When you told me about me in the future, I felt irritation and annoyance."

"I see, then see to that I won't do it again to you." Soren smiled and reply, "Thank you. Will you do the honor walking around the city with me tomorrow? I can't get the girls off of my back."

Micaiah nodded and state, "This is the first time I seen you smile."

"Well, don't get use to it. I rarely smile." Soren said in a serious tone and added, "So don't expect me to smile for you again."

Micaiah smile and nodded at Soren then said, "Alright, I have something to say to you."

"What's that?" Soren raised an eyebrow and Micaiah answered, "I believed you smiled because you like me."

I do - I mean, I don't! I smiled because of your help." Soren chocked at first and didn't realized that he was blushing. "I think that blush just give me the answer." Micaiah smirked at the sight of Soren's blush.

"What? I'm not blushing! I'm just got mad because of those words you said!" Soren said in a fake angry tone. Micaiah nodded and started to smile before Soren dismissed her from his room. 'I can't develop any feelings for her can I? Unnatural! I was born in a noble house of Daein and she's just a servant.' Soren thought and heard a knock on his door. Soren walk to the door and opened it and see Amelia grinning at him. "What on Tellius are you grinning about?" Soren asked his younger sister who replied, "How you like your new assistant?"

Soren sigh and reply, "She alright I guess it's not bad as I thought it would be." Amelia's grin never left and said, "I hope you have a fun walk with her tomorrow. She's beautiful and you just add a lot of charm and I'm sure she would hopelessly fall in love with you." Soren's eyes widened and close the door on Amelia who snickered at Soren's reaction of her statement. Amelia had heard almost everything in the conversation between Soren and Micaiah. Amelia start walking away from Soren's room and start looking for Micaiah. When Amelia found Micaiah talking to Sothe, she walk towards them. Both Sothe and Micaiah bowed and Amelia ordered, "I need to speak to Micaiah alone."

Micaiah look up, "Me, your Highness?" Amelia nodded and Sothe walked away. "My brother Soren is being difficult right now. How about be a dear and confront him and calm him down for me?" Amelia lied to Micaiah who is giving a doubtful look could tell that Amelia is lying but doesn't know why, "But I talked to him almost 5 minutes ago and he seems calm."

"Nah, maybe to you but to me, his own sister? Nah, not today he was. I think you should go up to his room and talk some sense into him." Amelia replied while keeping a serious face. "Why me? He dismissed me from his room 5 minutes ago." Micaiah replied, wondering why Amelia was ordering her to go back to Soren's room.

"Because, he thinks you are b-e-a-utiful." Micaiah blushed as Amelia continued, "I believed that he might be hopelessly in love with you. He dismissed you because he is in denial." Micaiah is starting to believe her, 'That sounds believable, Soren's blushing, his smile, and his fake angry voice.' Micaiah nodded and said, "I'll report to his room at once."

"Wait, I have one more thing." Amelia spoke up and then whisper into Micaiah's ears, "Give him a kiss if you don't believe that he likes you." Micaiah's face flushed red as a tomato 'Kiss him?! Sure I like him and all but isn't it suppose to be the other way around?' Micaiah thought and begin to walk towards Soren's room.

While at Soren's room, Soren was meditating on the floor. He heard a knock on the door and Soren got up and open the door. "Micaiah? What are you doing here?" Soren asked surprisingly and Micaiah answered, "Your sister order me to come up here. She said you were being difficult to her."

Soren cock an eyebrow, 'Amelia, what are you up to?'. Soren sigh and let Micaiah back into his room before he shut the door then lock it. "So, I was being too difficult huh? Did she tell you what her plan was?" Micaiah shook her head then said, "She said some really weird things and-"

"What weird things? Does it have anything to do with us?" Soren interrupted her and Micaiah didn't say anything. "I think I spoke enough for now. I'm sorry Your Majesty. I'm afraid I can't answer your question. I'm leaving." Micaiah prepare to walk away and begin to shed a tear but she felt a hand grabbing hers in a firm grip. "Wait, I think I know already." Soren said as he start to lean towards her. "What are you doing, Your Majesty?"

Soren didn't say anything as he pressed his lips onto hers. Micaiah's eyes widen as her lips are covered by his. The kiss was warm and incredible as it is something that neither of them have ever experienced or felt. Micaiah's shocked face slowly faded as she begins to melt into the kiss. She felt his arms slipped around her upper back. She close her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Micaiah could feel Soren starting to push his tongue into her mouth as she welcomed it. Soren start exploring her mouth and battling with Micaiah for dominance.

Their kiss was deep, passionate, and powerful. Their kiss lasted when both of them were out of breath and were desperate for need of oxygen, breathing heavily.

"Your Majesty, we can't do this. You're a prince and I'm just your servant for only for not a year yet." Soren sigh and reply, "Just call me Soren. I guess I have to agree with you. A prince and a servant might not sound right to my family except for my sister. We'll keep this relationship a secret. I'm not ready to tell anyone about us."

Micaiah sigh in a response, "That may be best for us for now. What would people say?"

"I take a best guess, 'Soren, the mighty prince of Daein fell in love with a woman who could barely defend herself from bandits.'" Soren chuckle a bit result him receiving a playful punch in the arm. "I'm joking, I might take a guess that they will not like it. More like 'Who's Micaiah?' and 'What did she do to receive Soren's attention?' or 'I'm way more prettier than that girl'." Soren said it serious this time.

"Well, what did I do to receive your attention, O Mighty Prince of Daein?" Micaiah ask in a playful tone. Soren chuckled and reply, "Your power, silver hair, and I guess you're just unlike the other maidens." Soren replied back and dismissed her.

"Wait, may I ask for a request before I leave?"

"What is it?"

"One last kiss for today?"

Soren lean towards her and give her a simple kiss which lasted for a few seconds. There was no fight for dominance or desire this time but a light peck to the lip. Both of them parted and Micaiah walk towards the door. She opened it and walked out. Soren however went back to his meditation.

* * *

Next chapter will now take place two years from now. Why? Because I don't want to bore you with just romance and I don't know what to continue after the end of this chapter. I hate writing romance in the beginning of the story but I did it anyway. No, it's not a SothexAmelia pairing nor is it SothexMicaiah pairing either but Sothe will pair with someone and it's not an OC. Ratings will change in later chapters. Sothe just develop a crush on Amelia but I could tell you that he stops.

I promise you all that this is not just about Soren but mostly in the beginning of the story as you see that I did something for Ike. Look like change is starting to hit Soren. I mean, I'm pretty sure that a girl could change a boy. No lie, this is one of the worse chapters I did already. I hope the next one will be better. I am currently making an OC page now.


	3. OC Page

**OC Page**

* * *

Matthew(Dragon Brand)

Class: Prince Daein

Weapon: Silver Sword and tomes

Parents: Ashnard and Almedha

Description: Short green hair. Personalty change during the story. Athletic and tone built.

* * *

Arthur(Dragon Brand)

Class: Prince Daein

Weapon: Silver Blade and tomes

Parents: Ashnard and Almedha

Description: Rash, impulsive, and extremely loyal to his siblings and love ones. Short blue hair and prideful. Athletic and tone built. Red eyes. He will have a personalty change.

* * *

Amelia(Dragon Brand)

Class: Princess Daein

Weapon: Peshkatz, Tomes and Matrona

Parents: Ashnard and Almedha

Description: Flirtatious, seductive, and beautiful. Long blue curly hair. Very slender, tanned skin, and red eyes.

* * *

Wes(Raven Brand)

Class: Trueblade

Weapon: Vague Katti

Parents: Zelgius and Petrine

Description: Agile, cunning, and quick compare to his older brother. Like his father, he is very honorable even to a enemy. Younger brother to William and as well one of the most illustrious fighters in Tellius. He is said to have the skill and agility to rival with Soren's power in combat. Great leadership and strategist. Athletic and tone built. Very athletic. He usually spies on enemies by flying up to the skies in his raven form.

* * *

William(Hawk Brand)

Class: Sentinel

Weapon: Wishblade & Vague Katti

Parents: Zelgius and Petrine

Description: Stronger, more skilled, and more powerful than his younger brother, Wes. Very honorable and one of the most illustrious soldiers in Tellius. Love to participate to every tournament around the continent along with his younger brother. He looks up to his father Zelgius. He wear a slightly lighter armor than Zelgius but definitely heavier than all the Halberdiers. He is training to be one of the Great Riders like his parents. He is known to be a excellent strategist and have a lot of leadership. He usually fight without a shield which he keeps it on his back. He could fight with both his weapons at the same time which makes him a deadly opponent. Muscular and tone built. Very athletic. Leader of the Imperial Holy Lancers of Daein which are consist of Sentinels which are only a few hundreds of them.

* * *

Nicholas

Class: Reaver

Weapon: Silver Poleax & Arbalest

Parents: Bryce

Description: Best friends with Wes. Strong and smartest son in the family. Second born son. Very muscular and has superior durability.

* * *

Richard

Class: Trueblade

Weapon: Silver Blade

Parent: Bryce

Description: The oldest son of Bryce. Best friends with William and arrogant. He is describe to be handsome and good looking to a lot of ladies. He has a lot of reputation of dating many ladies. He is the quickest in the family which he has the speed and agility to dodge every arrow. He wears a light body armor and helmet.

* * *

Michael:

Class: Marshall

Weapon: Silver Greatlance

Parent: Bryce

Description: The youngest son but the strongest. He wears a heavy armor.

* * *

Ryan:

Class: Marshall

Weapon: Silver Axe

Parent: Tauroneo

Description: Best friends with both Wes son of Zelgius and Nicholas son of Bryce. Strong, agile, and skilled with any weapon. Muscular built. Short brown hair.

* * *

Tyler

Class: Gold Knight

Weapon: Tempest Blade

Parent: Tauroneo

Description: Twin brother of Kyle and year younger than Ryan. He is muscular built and wears a heavy body armor. Long Blonde hair.

* * *

Kyle

Class: Silver Knight

Weapon: Spear & Double Bow

Parent: Tauroneo

Description: Twin brother of Tyler. Muscular built and wears a heavy body armor. Long Blonde hair.

* * *

Patrick

Class: Dragonlord

Weapon: Tomahawk

Parent: Bryce

Description: Leader of the Daein Imperial Wyvern Riders. Oldest son of Bryce. Short brown hair. He has a grudge against Begnion due to Daein and Begnion's rivalry of aerial dominance and minor conflicts between the two countries. He shows a great deal respect to Shiharam due to the tales of him being a hero to many young wyvern riders that left Begnion. Athletic and tone built.

* * *

Ben

Class: Trueblade

Weapon: Tempest blade

Parent: Lanvega

Description: Stubborn like his father. Purple short hair. Very impulsive and prideful.

* * *

Alex

Class: Dragonlord

Weapon: Vague Katti

Parent: Lanvega

Description: Co-leader of the Daein Imperial Wyvern Riders beside Patrick. He is Athletic and tone built. He has a grudge against Begnion for the same reasons why Patrick has a grudge with them. Long red hair.

* * *

Andrew

Class: Marksman

Weapon: Double Bow

Parent: Lanvega

Description: Slender built. Cunning and sneaky. Great ambusher and defender. Short purple hair.

* * *

Cody

Class: Sentinel

Weapon: Silver Greatlance

Parent: Bryce

Description: Commander of the Imperial Holy Lancers of Daein under William's command and one of the drill sergeants for the recruits. Red short hair and green eyes. Athletic and tone built.

* * *

Note: Antagonist, I decide to make Daein be overkill because they are the antagonist in POR. Not all of the descriptions on here are complete so I'm going to add more after I take a look.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Beginning of the Mad King War**

_Year 646, Summer; Nevassa_

Two years later, the Daein military has grown large in numbers and strength of morale. Their naval power is now a rival to Crimea's and their aerial forces have now surpassed Begnion's. What's new in Daein was any laguz bandits or any runaway laguz slaves from Begnion are part of Daein's military power. Why did the laguz slaves join Daein? The reason was that Daein offer them better treatment and vengeance against their former masters, the Begnion Empire but it's not really the reason why. The reason why Daein have offered the runaway laguz slaves is because Ashnard wanted to use their strength and power to conquer other countries such as Crimea and Begnion. Even if it has been two years for Soren and Micaiah have been in the 'secret' relationship, nobody has figure it out. Soren had given Micaiah a sending stone for them to communicate telepathically. The other princes Pelleas, Arthur, and Matthew has finished their training. The walls and gates of Nevassa is now cover in layer of steel and iron which will make Nevassa the hardest city to breach.

Soren's personalty has changed over the two years. He starts to learn compassion and more warmhearted but still stubborn. Soren still have sense of pride of being a prince of Daein. Soren also became a little less dull and his hostile behavior towards the weak and the helpless has disappeared.

Soren is in his noble robes then was called to the throne room to meet with his brothers, mother, father, and the generals of Daein. As Soren made to the throne room, Ashnard look at Soren after he dismissed everyone but Soren, "You have been studying the arts of strategy for years other than your brothers, am I correct?"

Soren nodded, "Yes father. You need something from me?" Ashnard smirked maliciously and said with cold words, "I do need something my son. I need you to plan a strategy that will allow Daein to destroy Crimea without any difficulty."

Soren knew this day will be coming. The day that Daein will one day invade Crimea. Soren didn't like the idea of war but he saw it coming. "You want me to formulate a strategy right away, father?" Ashnard's smirk became more insane and reply, "Before our armies are fully mustered which might be before noon."

Soren nodded and said, "I already have a strategy planned. I wonder if you are dying to hear it."

Ashnard chuckled coldly, "Heh heh heh! My son, you are full of surprises. You are starting to make me think that you would be a better king than me after I'm gone. Very well, I'm dying to hear your strategy now."

Soren nodded and Ashnard ordered everyone to come back into the throne room. Soren grabbed a map of Tellius and plan his old strategy with his brothers, his parents, generals, and commanders. The strategy will involved minimum casualties and multiple ambushes to avoid being detected. Luckily for Soren is that he isn't the only tactician in the army but his brothers are great tacticians as well but their strategy are not as great as Soren's.

After Soren planned the strategy, he walk to his room and then to the balcony. He could see the soldiers of Daein are starting to mobilize to get ready for war. Armed with black heavy armor, weapons made out of steel and silver, and large round shields made with fire and steel as well as horses and wyverns being fully armored 'It won't be long for the army to be fully mobilized. I might as well find some peace before.' Soren thought and then went out to the courtyard to enjoy peace and quiet. The peace was interrupted when someone's hand was on his shoulder. Soren quickly turned to see his mother behind him.

"The armies are almost fully mobilized. You need to be ready now." Almedha said and Soren nodded. Soren walk back to his room and closet to put his black steel armor, helmet, and robe over his tunic. He also grab his sword and then exit his room and headed to Micaiah's room. He knocked and wait for the door to be open. Micaiah opened the door and invited Soren in before closing the door. "What can I do for you, Soren?" Micaiah asked with a very calm tone. Soren pulled her to a passionate kiss for a minute. "One kiss before it's goodbye. And this." Soren pull out a ring made out of gold and diamond which are lining up in the center of the ring. The gemstone on the ring is sapphire.

"I'm sorry that I pop the question right before I was suppose to leave but will you marry me?" Soren ask with a nervous tone and his face is flushing red.

"Of course I'll marry you." Micaiah answered and Soren smiled and they both shared another passionate kiss. "How do you know I might survive in this war? Who will you marry?"

"You will be alive and if you die then I shall marry no one else. I love you."

"I love you too. I have to go. I promised that we will be in contact." Soren made his way out of the room and head to the wyvern stables. He went to mount on Hurricane who is covered in armor. "Time to go friend. We must meet up with the main army." Hurricane roared and walked out of the stables and flew off to the skies and meet the main army outside the gate. Soren looked at the numbers and see at least ten thousand strong which one quarter of them were made up of beast and bird laguz. He could see most of the generals in the army. What Soren is wondering about is where is Ashnard and Almedha. Five minutes later, a roar was been heard and see Pelleas is coming on his wyvern then Ashnard appeared on Almedha's dragon form who is flying towards the army. Ashnard made a speech, "Our power is rising! It's victory at hand!" The soldier bang on their shields and war cried as Ashnard continued, "This night, the land will be stain with the blood of Crimea! We will march to Melior! Leave none alive! To war!" The soldiers war cried loader and Ashnard ordered the invasion force the march west. Soren, Pelleas, and five hundred wyvern riders are flying behind Ashnard.

He remember the plan which is that some of Daein forces will travel south to keep a close eye on Begnion. The forces responsible to keep the close eye will be Andrew who will defend the southern fort of Daein. Arthur and Matthew will be responsible to guard Nevassa. Soren and Pelleas will be with the main army invading Crimea. Soren also knows the the fleet will attack Crimea's fleet which will not be pretty to watch.

* * *

**Crimea, Evening**

The Daein army has crossed the Oribes Bridge and they have successfully ambushed every Crimean army and scout without any casualties. Soren's plans are going as motion and the might of the Daein invasion force is currently unstoppable. Later, they approach towards Melior undetected.

"Melior, excellent! They haven't expected us." Ashnard said to Soren while Ashnard is on Almedha who landed on the ground. Soren nodded and ask, "Should we attack?" Ashnard smirked insanely and nodded in response.

* * *

**Melior**

The Daein army advance towards Melior and then Ashnard ordered the wyvern riders to attack first as well as the warped hawks and ravens. People screamed in terror as they are being attacked from the skies and Daein begin to have their catapults fire fireballs at the city. Flames start to ignite and Crimea start to mobilize as fast as possible before Daein could breach the walls.

The Crimea army are led by Lord Renning, the brother of King Ramone and the leader of Crimea's most elite force, the Crimean Royal Knights. Crimea has great archers as well as they begin to run to the walls, getting ready to defend Melior but most of them didn't get to the wall because of the aerial assault from Daein forces. Renning charge towards the gate but was encountered by wyvern riders and warped bird laguz. "Argh! They're too many!" Renning said as he was accompanied by the Crimean army consist of few hundreds of Royal Knights and thousand of soldiers. The people of Crimea are starting to evacuate out of the city

The plan is going as planned and Ashnard order all the forces to march as he order Almedha to fire at the gate. Almedha gathered energy to her mouth and then fired a ball of black flames at the gates. The gate exploded and the Daein army start to running towards the gateway to meet with the Crimean army. The archers of Crimea start to shoot arrows down to the Daein army to create some casualties to the Daein army. Soren see the archers are giving problem to the Daein army who are charging so he have Hurricane to fly towards the archers and then sent several wind blades on the archers. The archers screamed in pain as they turned their attention to Soren. They aim their bows but a Raven appeared and reverted to the humanoid form.

The raven who reverted was Wes who start killing the archers on the wall with his sword. As Wes got onto the wall, the archers start aiming at Wes as he kept dodging every arrow that were intended to hit him. Wes quickly charge at a random archer and stab his sword into his chest. He then hold his sword up as it is holding a Crimean archer and throw him behind at the other archer.

Soren watched as Wes is using his speed and agility to kill off every archer on the wall. He even slew one of the generals in merely under five seconds on the wall. Soren then look at the at the Crimean army led by Renning who charged through the Daein lines with the Royal Knights. The charge is a successful for the Crimean defenders as they are starting to have courage to win the battle but it will not be a case as Lord Renning was shot on the chest with a crossbow bolt. Lord Renning fell off of his horse screaming in pain. The Royal Knights panicked as they see Renning is now on the ground.

"Lord Renning is down!" One of the Royal Knights said and the soldiers behind the Royal Knights started to flee back towards the palace. Young knight name Geoffrey who is now the commander give the order, "We have to exit out of the city! We have to evacuate as much as possible." There is the second gate in Melior the opposite side of the city where Daein is invading through. Geoffrey lead the knights back away from the Daein forces as they are now sending their own elite forces, the Imperial Royal Lancers who were going to defend Daein's front line against the royal knights.

The Daein forces finally reach the palace which was guarded by soldiers of Crimea. The Daein force led by one of Great Riders, Zelgius who is wearing a heavy armor charging at the Crimean lines with his son William along with the Imperial Holy Lancers. One of the Crimean soldiers try to attack William who blocked with his sword on one hand then stab the soldier with his lance before he threw the soldier towards the palace with his lance. The Daein forces start killing Crimea's defenders one by one that were guarding the palace.

Almedha flew in front of the palace with Ashnard on her back. "Heh Heh Heh! Melior is finished! Time to spread terror in all of Crimea as I will slay their king and his family!" Ashnard said after he dismounted Almedha who flew up to kill the remaining Crimean soldiers she could find. Nicholas appeared to Ashnard with the appear to be dead Renning., "What about him? He's still alive."

Ashnard smirked and said, "Take him back to Nevassa and have my scholar Izuka to give him the feral drug!" Nicholas nodded and left on a horse to ride back to Nevassa. Ashnard then look at the palace and rise his sword. Ashnard then slash Gurgurant down to the ground and release a beam on fire down on the ground against the palace gate. The forces of Daein crowded through the gate and Soren appeared to Ashnard, "Father, don't you think it's better to leave some people alive including the royals? This is not honorable." Ashnard give him a weird look, never heard Soren say anything like it, "I'm not going to change my mind Soren. I said leave none alive which means kill every citizen, nobles, soldiers, Everyone!"

"But you spared -" Soren was then interrupted by Ashnard who shouted in Soren's face, "I know what I did! Remember when I said the strong survives?" Soren nodded and Ashnard continued, "Lord Renning is Crimea's best warrior and I decide to spare him!"

Soren is starting to have questions about his father's methods of life and Daein's current society of the weak perish. 'The world is too big for us. Rebellion will rise and we won't have good public order around the world. I can't go on like this! Now I see now. Father is sacrificing some of our good soldiers against the world on a war he started.' Soren thought as he sees Ashnard walk into the palace.

Soren enter the palace as well to see the corpses and blood of the soldiers of Crimea lying on the palace floors. Daein has won and the palace is filled with death and blood. Soren who is still on Hurricane look around the palace and see dead servants, women, and children. This is not what Soren could imagine, so he knows Ashnard said 'Leave none alive' but he never imagine women and children. Soren then hear a scream from the throne room. He entered and see Ashnard's sword Gurgurant is covered in blood of the King and Queen of Crimea.

Ashnard turn his attention to a helpless girl with green long hair and wearing an orange dress "Heh Heh Heh! Your parents are dead! What are you going to do?!" Soren's eyes widened as he realized that the girl is the princess of Crimea. The princess is shaken with fear as Ashnard raise his bloody Gurgurant up to ready to strike at the Princess. Soren quickly dismounted Hurricane and then make his way and unsheathe his sword. Once Ashnard about to strike down, Soren was there in front of him to block the strike. Ashnard's eyes widened, "Soren!" then Soren pushed Ashnard back with his wind powers out of the throne room. Soren quickly grab the princess and put her onto Hurricane before he mounted it. "Hold on tight! This is going to be a rough ride!" Soren said to the terrified princess then he could hear Ashnard's scream of rage and ordered loudly, "Stop Soren!" before Soren signal Hurricane to fly out of the window.

After Soren flew out, he spotted a blast of black breath heading ride towards him. Hurricane swiftly dodged the blast and Soren could see Almedha firing blasts at him. Soren signal Hurricane to keep evading her attacks as much as possible but every time Almedha blast, Hurricane panic due to the fact, she always get close to hit them. The princess whimpered and Soren pulled the reins to the right to try to fly past Almedha. When they got close, Almedha raise her claws and swipe towards Soren but Soren quickly reacted by leaning forward at Hurricane to signal to head downwards. It was a success, Soren has evaded his mother's attacks then ravens, hawks, and wyvern riders start to chase after Soren but Soren blew them away with wind magic. Hurricane then stop to face Pelleas and his wyvern.

"Out of the way Pelleas."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Soren. Father's orders, I do not wish to face you but you give me no choice." Pelleas took out Tempest blade and slash blades of wind towards Soren. Soren blocked it by swing his hand across to block the wind with fire then shot his blade of wind at Pelleas. Pelleas's wyvern dodged the first time but the second time Soren shot, Pelleas got hit. Pelleas fell off his wyvern unconscious before his wyvern could catch him.

* * *

**An hour later**

'That was so close. Worse thing is I had to deal with my mother first. If I have to face her in combat, I might be dead. At least I didn't fight Wes because that will be a long fight.' Soren thought as Hurricane landed in the forest. Sighing in relief that no one was following him. The princess was still terrified and ask, "Who are you?" Soren look as she continued, "Your armor is like other Daein soldiers but you decide to help me."

"I am Soren Drago Daein, the prince of Daein. Son of Ashnard. Who are you? I know you are the princess of Crimea." Elincia looks more fearful and answered, "My- My name is Elincia Ridell Crimea."

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Elincia nodded weakly and Soren could tell she is still frightened. "You don't need to fear me. I am not here to harm you."

"Then why save me and go on against your father?" She ask with a confused tone.

"I have a feeling that my father has gone too far and needs to be down. I cannot move on while other nations including Daein to suffer in his hands." Soren answered and Elincia sigh of relief and Soren state, "I may have betrayed my country but I offer you one thing. I will restore Crimea to it's former beauty if you help end this war and defeat my father. Do you accept?"

Elincia quickly nodded, "I accept your offer, Soren."

Soren smile broadly. "Ok, Princess, let's..."

"Please" she cut him off politely which kinda irritated Soren, "Call me Elincia. Just Elincia. No formalities"

Soren frowned when she cut him off in middle of a sentence and reply "Very well, Elincia"

"We should head to Gallia, my uncle Renning order me to seek help of King Caineghis of Gallia. He might offer me sanctuary." Elinca suggested.

Soren nodded in agreement. "Then we should follow Lord Renning's wishes." He then turned to Hurricane, then heard a small group of people approaching towards them. Elincia look suddenly terrified, thinking they might be Daein soldiers. Elincia look at Soren who say with rude tone "Hide".

Elincia quietly and quickly complied, still trusting the Daein Prince, much to Soren's astonishment. Once Elincia hid behind the bushes and trees, with Hurricane stay close to her and growl towards the people who are coming their way, Soren pull out Vague Katti with one hand and get ready to do magic attack with the other hand.

With small group appeared, Soren could tell that they're mercenaries but the question on his mind is 'Are they hired by father or here to save Crimea?'. The leader of the group was a young man, not older but look at least 19 which is a year younger than Soren, blue hair and blue eyes. He looks inexperienced, too nervous to be a leader. He has a long way to go if he is to become a great leader. The face structure of the blue hair swordsman looks to familiar to Soren as it reminded him of Zelgius.

Soren quickly scanned over the rest of the company before speaking with a calm tone as they caught a sight of him, "Who are you?"

A woman with flaming red hair got her axe ready as she sees a black armor being covered by his robes. "We are but citizens of Crimea. We receive word that Daein has attacked Crimea." Her keen eyes scanned over his blackish robes and armor which is as black as the night as well as blood stains on his face and clothes. "You fight for Daein, don't you? Your armor is like the other Daein soldier we battled like a few hours ago".

Soren could tell they were planning to attack but Soren sheathe his sword, "I am not here to fight you. We both have a same goal." The boy with blue hair stepped in, "You're here to help Crimea as well?" Soren nodded his head and realized that they are looking at him with some suspicions.

"If you don't believe me then I have someone very important and valuable to Daein." Soren said and the red hair paladin asked, "Who?"

Soren walk toward where Elincia was hiding, held his hand out. "Come on, Elincia. They won't hurt us."

Elincia looks shy but put her hand in Soren's and allow him to lead her out behind Hurricane and towards the merenaries. Elincia then spoke in sorrowful tone, "My name is Elincia Ridell Crimea. Princess of the Kingdom of Crimea."

* * *

**Melior**

Ashnard walk on the wall when he heard Soren has disappeared to to the west close to Gallia. He spoke to no one in general, "This is unexpected. Never have I seen you to act so differently. We had a great father-son relationship and you decide to worsen our relationship. I swear, I will find you and you will explain yourself before I strip you from being the future king of Daein after me."

* * *

**Waters near Port Toha **

It was a costly victory for Daein as they sunk the entire fleet of Crimea but they have lost almost all the ships but save at least three. The battle was between Crimea's fleet of 50 ships against Daein's fleet of 75 ships. Crimea's ships were better equipped and have better durability. Daein ships reinforced with more men and have stronger rams on the front.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter better than the beginning. Please review if I made any mistake. Won't be any romance until later chapters.


	5. Chapter 4

I would like to apologize about my writing. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a beta-reader for this story and my current beta is having trouble on her computer so I guess, I'll try my best in this story.

**Chapter 4: ****Suspicions**

Soren and Hurricane along with Elincia were escorted to the Greil Mercenaries fort where Elincia explained what happen in Melior to the leader, Commander Greil, the father of the blue hair swordsman, Ike. The mercenaries agreed on a discussion that there is a strong possibility that Elincia is in fact the Princess of Crimea and Soren is in fact the Prince of Daein, some still hold doubt about the fact Elincia is the Princess and hold suspicion and hate about Soren being the Prince of Daein including the famous red-headed archer, Shinon who has been giving Soren a deadly glare which the Prince of Daein and Goldoa glared back before everyone but Greil left the room.

"What happen after you rescue the princess? Did your father do anything?" Greil ask Soren who looked at him confusingly that he is the only person not suspicious like the others.

"I was attacked after but I don't know what my father do after I rescue to princess. I wouldn't be surprised that he sees me as a traitor now and he probably strip me from being the heir." Greil nodded and ask, "What about your mother?"

"She was the first one to attack me." Soren remembered how he almost got hit from her blasts. They were pretty accurate and it was a struggle to evade her attacks. Greil put his hand on his chin as he begins to think, "I remember back in the day when I still fight for your father and grandfather. I-" Soren interrupted him, "Wait, you fought for Daein before?"

Greil nodded and said, "I have a son and two grandsons in Daein. Their names are William and Wes." Soren's eyes widen in shock at this information and stuttered, "You-You're th-the famous General Gaiwain? The most powerful swordsmen in the continent of Tellius who is said to have no equal?"

Greil smiled and chuckle lightly, "That's what they use to say but I'm afraid that a sword isn't my thing anymore. I also gave the title of one of the Great Riders up to my son, Zelgius."

"How come?"

"It's complicated, I'll have a chat with you tomorrow." Greil said before he left the room. Soren sat down on a chair, realized that Greil haven't give him a room yet. Soren felt tired so he close his eyes and sleep in peace. Soren haven't felt much suspicion in his life while in Daein.

When the night starting to fell, he dream of ruling Daein one day and maintain peace with other countries as well as improving Daein's military power to be better than Ashnard's...

A tap on a cheek interrupted his dream. He awoke from his sleep and saw Ike's little sister, Mist. She is shorter than Soren, her head reach his neck, and she is very caring. "Good morning, Soren..." She spoke shyly.

"Morning Mist," Soren responded, "Anything, I could do for you?"

"Well, um..." She took a deep breath, "You're the prince of Daein, aren't you?" Soren nodded. Mist continued, a little more sure of herself, "Why would you help Elincia if you are of Daein? I thought Ashnard wanted to kill the whole Royal family of Crimea."

Soren sighed, "My father does but I have questions of the wisdom of the campaign of conquering Crimea. I wonder how many more lives have to perish in order to satisfy my father's hunger for power. I wonder what country is his next victim?"

Mist didn't answer and nodded in response. Soren close his eyes to sleep a little bit longer but he was tapped again on the shoulder. Soren open his eyes to see Mist again who decide to ask a question, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Soren nodded in response, "I have 3 younger brothers and a younger sister. What about you?" Soren ask even though he knows the answer, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I only have one brother and that's Ike." Soren nodded and stood up from the chair and walk towards the window, "I see, where is your mother?"

"She died a long time ago." Mist said while a tear shedding from her eyes. Soren didn't turn around but then see a smoke emerging from the forest. Soren look closely until he sees small battalions of soldiers in glistening ebon armor which are black as night. Soren's eyes widened and felt insulted at the same time. The small Daein army are lowly but trained militias led by the militia captain Dakova. 'Does father think he could kill or capture me with a bunch of weaklings?' Soren thought as he turned and walk to grab his armor and put it on and his sword(Vague Katti).

"What's going on?" Mist asked Soren before Dakova shouted, "Mercenaries of Crimea, we have you surrounded! There is no way for you to escape! Surrender the Princess of Crimea and the Prince Soren of Daein to us immediately!" Mist look out and see Daein soldiers waiting outside with their weapons ready.

"If you won't comply to our terms.." the Daein commander continued "We will attack! We will slay every men, every women, and every child! And shit on your grave!"

Soren immediately rush to the strategy room where he sees people's faces turned on him. Everyone held outright anger, but one which is Greil look with mix of anger and understanding.

Shinon snarl at Soren "You insolent snake! You led them here didn't you, Prince Soren of Daein!" Soren ignored him and he receive another criticism, "You were spying on us, weren't you? You dog!" Boyd jumped in and Soren clench his fist before he start to listen another criticism which is from Gatrie this time, "Damn you Prince Daein! I haven't got laid yet because of you-"

"Enough!" Soren snapped which result everyone but Greil and Ike backed off. "Listen to me. I know you all don't trust me because of me being the Prince of a nation that are attacking you now. But you have to trust me on this." Everyone look at him and Soren sigh before his continued, "I did not lead them here. I swear that I left no trail for them to follow. I don't know how they manage to find me. All I ask you all right now is your help. Help me defeat my father and end my father's madness."

"We'll discuss this after this battle is settled, Soren" Greil replied.

Soren nodded and look at everyone decided to fight. Everyone all nodded but Soren could see a little trust in Ike unlike the other mercenaries who are still in suspicion.

Everyone, except for Elincia, Mist, and Rolf ran outside.

* * *

"Sir!" a Daein soldier ran up and spoke to Dakova. "The Mercenaries have taken up arms and formed up in the bailey! The Prince is among them."

"So..." Dakova frowned, "They sniffed out our trap."

"What should we do? The prince has learned arts of strategy and magic as well as sword by the King himself"

"So," Dakova's frown deepened. "We change our plan! Slay all the sellswords, but capture both the prince and the princess alive!"

* * *

**TyrannosaurusRex**: Well, I'll stop right here. I'm planning start my Fire Emblem Awkening story which will be the sequel of my Tellius stories. I'm doing two Ylisse stories which one will be the sequel of the other while the other one will most likely not really focus anything from Tellius at all. It'll be called **Fire Emblem: ****Awakening **and it will have nothing to do with Tellius at all except the fact it's a sequel to all of it. Check out my profile for information of the stories I'm planning.


End file.
